


Thundershield drabbles

by sadie2504 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadie2504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles of Steve and Thor's relationship :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who I am

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wanted to start a series of drabbles, so here's the first one! (which isn't really a drabble since it's much longer, but I can't help it! I hope I'll be able to write a propper drabble some day, haha)
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

He felt Thor’s hands stroking his biceps firmly and then running them along his sides, one of them lowering down to squeeze his butt cheek eagerly; his sweet, intoxicating breath and soft panting were making Steve dizzy with want, the long licks he gave into his mouth and then along his jaw making him arch his back and moan in ways that surprised even himself. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, I love you”, said Thor, and for a fraction it made Steve laugh since he found it funny to hear him talk like that in his royal, Asgardian accent. But then he felt a sting in his chest, the one that not even the dark room or Thor’s big body could hide, and he couldn’t ignore it this time. 

 

“You know I’m not… - started Steve a bit seriously, and took a deep breath- This is not me, not completely”, he said with a little frown, and could see Thor frown too even with just the dim light; “what do you mean?” he asked, stopping his movements completely except for his hands, moving them to Steve’s arms again, and placing one on his cheek with a little caress. “Just… before, I didn’t look like this, you know it was the serum that made me this way… I don’t know, I don’t like to feel like I’m cheating, I – he sighed- It scares me to think that you wouldn’t have liked me before”, he said, his voice breaking a little at the end. Thor sighed too and caressed his cheek again, “oh, sweetheart”, he said before kissing him softly, then stayed silent for a few seconds; “you know? Sometimes, when I get scared in battle, or when I need an incentive to fight harder, to be better, I think of that story you once told me about the grenade you jumped into when you were in training. I honestly believe that’s the most heroic story I’ve heard; it’s full of heart and it has no pretenses, it’s pure bravery” he said, and Steve felt a bright blush and sighed, but stayed silent, “I understand it was before the serum, right?” asked Thor, and Steve nodded with a soft “yes”. Thor nodded too, “do you feel like the serum has changed your heart, or the way you think?” he asked softly, almost whispering against his lover’s lips. Steve shook his head, “no”, he said, even softer. Thor smiled sweetly at him, “then there’s no reason why you should feel like this is not you. And I love you because of you, Steve, not because of your muscles or your Captain America uniform”. 

 

Steve swallowed heavily and felt the knot in his throat being released in the form of tears, and nodded as he bit his lip, then smiled at the wonderful man on top of him, who had a sympathetic and full of love look in his eyes, “but, you know, I don’t complain about the muscles or the uniform”, he said with a teasing tone fully intended to make him laugh, and Steve laughed beautifully, “I love you too, thank you for being so amazing”, he said with a little crying hiccup, then kissed him eagerly, the salty flavor of his remainder tears mingling with the delicious taste of Thor. “And I don’t complain about your muscles or uniform, either”, he said with a teasing smile in between the kiss, receiving a soft chuckle and a firm stroke on the leg as it was being spread to the side, “I’m glad we’re on the same page”.


	2. Cheek to cheek

“I really love this music”, said Thor softly into Steve’s ear as they swayed slowly at the rhythm of the sax. Steve smiled softly, his eyes closed and his chin resting on Thor’s broad shoulder. “Jazz is the music that was made to be danced to”, he answered a bit quietly, his tone calm, enjoying the moment grandly. It reminded him of his time, and he didn’t know if this was the reason but he had always found jazz too romantic and sensual, and he couldn’t think of a thing he wanted to do more at that moment than dancing to it with the most amazing and gorgeous man alive, wearing those elegant, beautiful suits, feeling safe and content in his arms.

“I’m dying to make love to you while we listen to it”, said Thor huskily right before nibbling at his earlobe tenderly, and Steve felt a way too delicious jolt all along his spine. He moaned softly at the sensation of Thor’s hands traveling from his waist to his hips and squeezing them slightly, a simple, yet meaningful gesture to let Steve know he meant it and that they were up for a long night. Now he _could_ think of something he wanted to do even more than just dancing to his favorite music.


	3. French-braiding

“ _God_ , stupid th… okay, I promise it is harder than it looks” mumbled Steve with a little frown. “Did you just call my hair stupid?” asked Thor with a chuckle, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow; Steve laughed and bent a little to peck Thor’s shoulder. “Yes, I did. I’m sorry, your hair isn’t stupid, it’s gorgeous, but I can’t remember how to do this french braid thing and it’s getting on my nerves”, he said, adjusting his position; he was kneeling, resting on Thor’s lower back, and Thor was basically plastered on their big bed. Thor chuckled again, “well it was your idea, you can stop if you want to. Anyway, how is it that you know how to french-braid? Or used to, apparently” he said, and received a light-hearted slap on his side, “shut up, I do know, I just need to remember, it _has_ been 70 years, dear –said Steve with a chuckle- and I used to babysit sometimes when I was younger, so one of the girls I took care of showed me how to since she wanted me to French-braid her hair each time”. 

Thor smiled against the pillow, his cheek resting on it. He couldn’t deny he was thoroughly enjoying Steve’s hands on his hair; it was a sort of thing he had, he loved to have his hair caressed, he felt like it was a gesture of pure love and tenderness, and coming from Steve just made it a thousand times better. “I don’t mind, you can take your time”, he said lazily, caressing Steve’s knee softly, which was at the reach of his hand without him needing to move at all. Steve smiled knowingly as his fingers seemed to have remembered the missing movement at that moment and, holding the beginning of the braid with his hand, he bent again to kiss Thor’s shoulder blade, this time a bit longer, sexier, the pleasure of his silly success being shared with his boyfriend through a longing kiss. “There, I think I made it, but I’ll pretend to take longer so you can enjoy the hair caressing I know you love so much”, he said, snaking his body a bit against Thor’s, who chuckled and answered “I can think of other parts of my body that enjoy the caressing even more than my hair”. Steve laughed against his shoulder, answering with a slightly huskier voice, “well, sounds like I can put the braid on hold”.


	4. Keep it on

“Wow! I didn’t know you even owned big shirts”, said Nat with a smug smile, closing the fridge’s door. Steve laughed, “good morning to you too. And I don’t, actually. It’s Thor’s”, he said with a little mischievous smile and a light blush, pulling at the hem of his boyfriend’s red plaid shirt, one that was loose on his shoulders and chest and was long enough to cover his boxer briefs, making him feel small again, somehow. He actually loved it, especially (and secretly) because of fitting in the cliché of wearing your boyfriend’s button-down shirt in the morning. Nat raised an eyebrow and smiled at him knowingly, “Oh, I should’ve guessed that. He’s arriving today, isn’t he?”; “yes, finally! He shouldn’t take much longer”, answered Steve quickly, not being able to hide his excitement. He drank a sip of his coffee and sat on a stool as Nat chuckled and said, “you’re adorable when you’re in love. He was gone for just a week, you know?”. Steve chuckled and shrugged, then a sharp and very familiar sound thundered in the ceiling and Steve bit his lip with a smile. Nat raised an eyebrow at him again with a friendly look in her face, one not too many people were fortunate to see, and left the kitchen humming a playful “have fun!”

 

Steve waited not so patiently on his stool. In less than a minute, Thor was coming through the kitchen’s door and with a bright smile he quickened his step and held Steve in a warm hug before he could even stand up. “God, I missed you so much”, said Steve into his boyfriend’s hair, surrounding his waist with his legs and his shoulders with his arms, not wanting to let go ever again. Thor chuckled, “I missed you too, love”, he said into Steve’s neck, placing a kiss there, too. They kissed for a moment and Steve put his legs back down, relaxing into Thor’s embrace, into the warmth of it that he had missed so much all week, especially at nights. They pulled apart a bit to catch their breaths; “how did everything go?”, asked Steve softly against Thor’s lips. He smiled sweetly and rubbed their noses together before answering, “well, kind of as I expected, you know how my father can be someti –is this my shirt?” he asked with an interested frown and running his hand along Steve’s chest. 

 

Steve smirked a bit and nodded, “yeah, it is… I slept on it because I missed you, and it smells like you so it was the closest thing to you hugging me - Is it okay?” he said, looking up at the tall, gorgeous standing Nordic god in front of him as he just sat on that stool with nothing but a big shirt on and a pair of very tight briefs. He obviously had a plan in mind when he chose that outfit to receive Thor from his journey. Thor smirked too and Steve could feel him almost eating him with his eyes, “why wouldn’t it be okay? I actually find it very sexy… you look hot in it”, he said, running his hands slowly along Steve’s bare upper thighs, exploring under his big shirt, his fingertips crawling under the edges of Steve’s briefs. Steve swallowed heavily and spread his legs a bit before pulling Thor closer from his belt buckle, and running his arms along his armor he whispered against his lips, “I’ve been aroused and yearning for you since I put it on last night “; he heard Thor groan and felt a tight grab of his upper butt cheek. “Can you keep it on while I fuck you?”, he asked huskily, pressing their bodies together and causing Steve to moan, who after a couple seconds nodded his head and answered with a bright smile, panting, “only if you keep the cape”, he said playfully. Thor laughed and picked him up from the stool, “sounds like a deal”.


End file.
